LA MAGIA DE LA VIDA
by Dazabache
Summary: Algo a sucedido en la vida de las tortugas, algo que Rafael vio imposible, algo que Donatelo sabia fuera de toda lógica , algo que Miguel Ángel vio como lo mas increíble, algo que Splinter no esperaba y menos de esa forma, algo que Leonardo no sabia que sentir pero que afrontara de la mejor forma posible.
1. Chapter 1

LA MAGIA DE LA VIDA

Hola a todos esta es una historia loca que se me ocurrió y no me dejaba dormir en paz si no salia a la luz, así que la plasme en unas hojas y ahora esta ante ustedes, espero la disfruten, nota especial no se confundan, para nada es una historia yaoi aunque en este primer capitulo lo parezca.

Disclaimer; las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen, yo solo soy dueña de los Fics... ¡POR QUE!

En la gran manzana, por sus oscuras calles, la vida tomaba su curso normal… o cuando menos casi no había señales de ataques, bombas, colisiones o algo así; los Dragones Púrpuras se habían puesto a jugar naipes con los del Clan del Pie, cansados de esperar a que sus enemigos aparecieran para que cayeran en su trampa, en un instante un celular vibró.

― Si alguien toca mis cartas, perderá la mano, ¿queda entendido? ― fue la advertencia de Karai antes de levantarse para responder la llamada.

― ¿Si, padre?

― ¿Puedo saber porque tardan tanto?, hasta un niño puede hacer caer fácilmente a cualquiera en esta trampa ― decía Shredder desde el celular.

― Tenemos complicaciones.

― A menos que se hayan dejado descubrir yo no veo ninguna complicación.

― La complicación es que ellos no han aparecido.

― ¿Qué dices?

Mientras tanto en las alcantarillas, más precisamente en la guarida de los jóvenes héroes, una tortuga de piel verde esmeralda caminaba de un lado a otro con una actitud entre incrédula, molesta y nerviosa.

― Rafael, ¿podrías parar ya?, nos estás mareando ―, le recriminó el de bandana morada.

― Donnie tiene razón, unas vueltas más y regresaré toda mi comida y postres de la semana ―, reclamó el menor de las tortugas, quien estaba en todos los tonos de verde excepto el que le correspondía.

― Si eso pasa vas a tener que limpiar todos sus desechos, cabezotas ― advirtió Casey, Mikey respiró profundo al recordar algo importante.

― Oigan, ¿no les parece que nos estamos quejando demasiado?, después de todo no ayudamos mucho a Leo con nuestro comportamiento.

― Mikey tiene razón, nuestra actitud no ayuda en nada, sobre todo la tuya Rafa ― regañó Abril al quelonio de rojo.

― Pero es que es una tontería ― dijo Rafael deteniéndose al fin ― una total y soberana tontería, no sé cómo convencieron a Leo de siquiera pensarlo.

― Pero si fuiste tú quien lo convenció de hacerlo, él ni siquiera creía en ello ― le recordó Casey, lo que hizo avergonzar al de bandana roja.

― Ya no podemos hacer más que esperar, amenazaste a Leo con no salir de ahí sin un resultado positivo o negativo ― habló Leatherhead, haciendo que el segundo al mando sintiera que le caían un montón de ladrillos en la cabeza.

― Bueno, esto será una de esas cosas de las que podremos reírnos después… ― se quiso zafar Rafael de la situación.

― Pero mientras tanto sería mejor que apaciguaras la tormenta que tienes dentro ― lo reprendió Splinter, viendo el actuar de su segundo hijo y como esta actitud ponía en peligro la cordura de los demás.

― Hai, Sensei ― se rindió el de rojo, en ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño saliendo de ahí un pálido Leonardo que se sujetaba de la pared como si un alma en condena hubiera aparecido.

― ¿Leo?, ¿pero qué…? ― antes de que Abril pudiera terminar su pregunta, Leo depositó un objeto en su mano que provocó un grito ahogado en la pelirroja ― esto no puede ser posible ― al escucharla todos se acercaron a ver el objeto en su mano.

― ¡No puede ser, es imposible! ― grito Rafael.

― ¡Esto está fuera de todos los parámetros de lógica! ― fue la opinión de Donatelo.

― M…me hice esta prueba… con todos los dispositivos que trajeron Abril y Casey… todos dieron el mismo resultado ― apenas podía explicarse Leonardo mientras Splinter le ayudaba a sostenerse.

― Donatelo, ¿podrías explicar esto? ― preguntó la anciana rata, que no entendía lo que pasaba, de hecho, nadie ahí lo hacía.

― No sensei, no sin pruebas médicas.

― ¡¿Y por qué no comenzamos ahí desde un principio?! ― se molestó Rafa, si es que se podía molestar más.

― Porque tú encerraste a Leo, antes de que yo le pidiera que me dejara hacerle las pruebas pertinentes ― contestó tranquilamente Donnie, bajándole de golpe el coraje a su mayor.

― Donatelo, prepara todo para los exámenes médicos ― ordenó Splinter, a lo que el joven genio asintió ― Señorita Abril, Leatherhead, agradecería que apoyaran a Donatelo ― por respuesta ellos asintieron y se fueron tras del genio.

― Miguel Ángel, por favor, prepárale un té a tu hermano para calmar sus nervios.

― Mejor que sea para toda la familia ―, respondió el menor con un suspiro encaminándose a la cocina.

― Señor Jones, Rafael, ayúdenme a llevar a Leonardo a la sala mientras preparan el laboratorio para las pruebas.  
Mientras Splinter daba órdenes, Leo observaba el objeto que Abril había dejado en la carrera sobre una mesita, se trataba de una prueba de embarazo, una de tantas que sus amigos humanos habían conseguido, al principio solo la hizo porque Rafael lo había obligado pero al ver el primer resultado sintió un hueco en el estómago, se hizo la segunda prueba, y la tercera y así siguió con las demás pero todas dieron con lo mismo.

― "Una tortuga macho no podía dar a luz, esa regla se aplicaba en todos los seres vivos del planeta, ¿verdad?" ― pensaba Leo observando el aparato que indicaba que Leo traería una vida nueva al planeta.

Espero les guste haya gustado este fic man denme sus Review con sus comentarios que yo los estaré esperando con gusto


	2. Chapter 2 COMO SUCEDIO

Hola y perdón se suponía que entregaría este capitulo el jueves pero me ocupe y hasta ahora tuve tiempo, gracias a keyla24 y a Lena por haber enviado sus review me dan ánimos para continuar, (también continuare mi otro fic es solo que aun no paso los capítulos a la laptop), sin mas continuemos con este capitulo.

Disclaimer: Las tortugas nijas no me pertenecen... ¡¿PORQUE?! T.T

¿CÓMO SUCEDIÓ?

Mientras Leo bebía su té, muchas cosas venían a su mente; si, se había estado sintiendo raro de un tiempo a la fecha; si, en ocasiones el cansancio lo había estado venciendo sin saber el motivo o la razón; y si, había tenido que interrumpirse en varios entrenamientos debido a esas náuseas que lo atacaban de la nada, pero, ¿quién en sus cinco sentidos habría de imaginarse que Leo podría traer una vida al mundo… dentro de él?, eso era absurdo. Para sorpresa de todos, los resultados obtenidos por Donnie y sus amigos demostraron lo mismo que la prueba casera… positivo a embarazo.

― ¡Esto es mentira! ¡Me niego a creerlo! ― gritó repentinamente Rafael despertando a todos de su letargo.

― Si, claro, Rafael, yo estoy encantado con la noticia ― respondió Leo sin mucho ánimo y con mucho sarcasmo en la voz, provocando que el segundo al mando se calmara un poco.

― Sabes a lo que me refiero… eres hombre ― decía señalando lo obvio.

― Y también virgen si te interesa marcar eso también.

― Emmm, ¿de veras? ― ante la pregunta de Rafael, Leo se sintió ofendido por lo que Donnie tuvo que intervenir.

― Rafa ya basta, tus incoherencias no ayudan, además lo importante sería averiguar cómo pasó esto chicos.

― Pero, ¿cómo lo averiguamos?, científicamente esto es imposible ― intervino una Abril pensativa.

― Creo que hay alguien que podría explicarnos esto… ― habló Splinter nadando entre sus recuerdos mientras se acariciaba la barba.

En alguna dimensión distante, dentro de un palacio se encontraba el Daymio tomando el té con él joven samurái Usagi, tenían una charla amena cuando un guardia interrumpió el momento.

― Disculpe si interrumpo, mi señor, pero Hamato Splinter se encuentra aquí con su familia y amigos, pide verlo, dice que es un asunto urgente y delicado ―. Las miradas del Daymio y Usagi se conectaron mostrando preocupación por lo que estuviera pasando que trajera a la familia Hamato al palacio de esa forma tan inesperada, el Daymio decidió no hacerlos esperar más y guardó compostura, no tenía caso divagar en malos pensamientos, después de todo la visita pudiera no ser lo que pensaba, ¿verdad? El Daimio le hizo una señal al guardia y éste hizo pasar a los Hamato, el Daimio junto a Usagi se pusieron de pie, lo primero que observaron fue a un Leonardo algo pálido y nervioso recargado en Splinter y Donnie, un Rafael más rojo que su bandana un preocupado Mikey y dos humanos expectantes.

― Amigo mío, bienvenido ―, saludó el Daimio ―, pero ¿qué ocurre con tu hijo?, ¿él está bien?

― No sabría decirlo con certeza, mi amigo ―, una arcada proveniente del de añil hizo que Usagi se acercara a ellos, a la vez que Mikey le acercaba una bolsa al mayor.

― Déjalo ir, hermano ―, le decía a Leonardo, frotándole el caparazón en círculos.

― Fue una buena idea traer las bolsas ―, decía Donnie preocupado por su hermano.

― ¿Qué le ocurre a Leo? ― preguntó Usagi ya preocupado por su amigo.

― Esta es la situación ―, comenzó Splinter mientras Usagi ayudaba a Leo a sentarse en un cojín cercano ―, desde hace algún tiempo Leonardo ha tenido unos síntomas extraños como náuseas, mareos, vómito, cansancio, por azares de la vida mi hijo Rafael le obligó a realizarse unas pruebas de embarazo que nuestros amigos, la Señorita O'Neil y el Señor Jones, nos ayudaron a conseguir.

― ¿Prueba de embarazo? ― Usagi estaba realmente confundido y no le gustaba a donde iba esto.

― Son muy eficaces, si quieres te puedo traer una ―, dijo Leo con humor, pero volvió a su bolsa probocado por otra arcada.

― Las pruebas (ya que fueron varias) fueron positivas y tras unos análisis de mi hijo Donatelo se confirmó todo, Leonardo está por traer vida al mundo ―. Terminó la explicación Splinter y el Daimio supo que el joven de añil podría estar en peligro.

― Esto no puede ser normal, ¿verdad señor? ― Usagi estaba preocupado por su amigo.

― Por supuesto que no, debe haber una ex… ― el Daimio se detuvo comenzando a recordar algo que comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso ―, creo que hay una posible explicación para eso… espero estar equivocado.

El Daimio los llevó a la biblioteca imperial, los cual estaba abarrotada de libros y pergaminos; dirigiéndose a uno de los libreros y sacando un pergamino, se dispuso a dar una explicación de la información en él.

― Una vez leí este pergamino y me dejó capturado su contenido, lo que me llevó a leer más sobre esto ―, decía sacando otros pergaminos ―, lo que te sucede, joven Leonardo… creo que se encuentra aquí.

― ¿Qué es lo que dice? ― Leo preguntó al Daimio temeroso del contenido.

― Comenzó en tu dimensión, hace mucho tiempo, en el oscurantismo; un hombre tuvo síntomas muy parecidos al de una mujer preñada, aunque su cuerpo no mostraba señales exteriores de tal acontecimiento. Cuando la santa iglesia preguntó por esto, el hombre dijo que no entendía nada, él venía de una misión imperial, cuando chocó con una mujer la cual tocando su vientre murmuró unas palabras y después una luz se hizo de ambos para después caer inconsciente; al despertar, la mujer no se encontraba ahí y el comenzó a sentirse extraño ―, el Daimio hizo una pausa y Leo recordó algo. 

FLASH BACK LEO

Las tortugas menores festejaban su triunfo contra el Clan del Pie, había sido una batalla épica, para Mikey había sido la oportunidad de mostrar sus nuevas técnicas aprendidas, Donnie había mejorado su vara bo, aunado a su aprendizaje como ninja, habían logrado mejoras en sus técnicas de ataque. Rafael como siempre se divertía pateando traseros enemigos, pero quien se llevaba a los demás era Leonardo, con su liderazgo y movimientos impecables había logrado que sus hermanos no quedaran expuestos al peligro, ahora Leo veía a sus hermanos menores festejar.

― Chicos, ya basta ―, habló tranquilo y alegre pero también cansado.

― ¿Y a ti que te pasa, Bobonardo?

― ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta?, casi nos atrapan por su imprudencia ―. Y era cierto, como siempre Rafael se había lanzado a la boca del lobo arrastrando a los dos menores con él.

― Pero tu salvaste él día… bueno más bien dicho la noche ―, decía un alegre Mikey.

― Eso no importa Mikey ―, decía acariciando la cabeza del menor ― ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no pudiera hacer nada?, no quiero ni pensarlo.

― Eso no podría pasar, tu siempre tienes un plan para todo ―, alentó Donnie al de añil.

― Gracias Donnie, pero deben tomar en cuenta que si siguen desobedeciéndome de esa forma y atacan sin un plan un día no podré hacer nada y si los lastiman yo no lo soportaré.

― Lo que pasa, es que eres un aguafiestas ―, habló molesto él de carmín ―, si yo fuera el líder acabaría con esos molestos ninjas y criminales.

― Es inútil, ¿saben qué?, regresen a casa.

― Pero ¿y tú Leo? ― Mikey le pregunto con cierta preocupación.

― Déjalo Mickey, nuestro gran líder ha hablado ―, soltó Rafael caminando hacia la guarida.

― ¿Estarás bien Leo?

― Les hablaré si los necesito Donnie ― lo tranquilizo el mayor.

En cuanto los menores desaparecieron Leo se permitió soltar un suspiro, estaba molesto, como siempre sus hermanos desobedecían sus órdenes y seguían al segundo a la muerte segura y como siempre era él quien arreglaba el desbarajuste provocado por ellos, decidido a darse un respiro se quedo contemplando las estrellas; en una ciudad como New York las estrellas no siempre se apreciaban bien pero en esa noche el cielo estaba despejado y todo se sentía en calma, tal vez fuera porque los ninjas del pie habían sido vencidos esa noche y se habían retirado, tal vez porque sus escandalosos hermanos no se encontraban ahora para decirle como siempre lo aguafiestas que era, no le importaba, él solo quería respirar aire fresco y olvidarse por un momento de todo, cuando se sintió un poco más tranquilo Leo decidió que era momento de regresar a casa, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando chocó con algo que lo hizo caer al suelo o más bien dicho alguien, quien además quedó encima de él.

― Perdóname ―, dijo la voz de una mujer ―, pero eres la única esperanza de mi bebé ―. Sin más se escuchó un tipo de conjuro en un idioma que Leo no supo descifrar en ese momento y después un extraño brillo los envolvió a los dos provocando que Leo perdiera el conocimiento, cuando este despertó se mostraban los primeros rayos del sol y él de añil se sentía desorientado, recordó lo que le había pasado en la noche, pero al no haberla visto a la cara no tenia como identificarla, sin más regreso a la guarida en donde su familia lo esperaban con mucha preocupación, solo que Leo no se sentía bien para responder alguna pregunta de ellos y terminó desmayandose provocando un susto mayor en todos.

FIN FLASH BACK LEO

― Eso me ocurrió ―, habló Leo al recordar lo sucedido esa noche con ayuda del pergamino ―, de forma distinta, pero fue así.

― ¿Cuándo fue eso hijo mío?, ¿en dónde?

― En los tejados de la Sexta Avenida, acabábamos de vencer al Clan del Pie y envié a los chicos a la guarida.

― La noche de la discusión ―, reaccionó Donnie.

― Sabía que no debíamos dejarte solo ―, dijo el menor de los Hamato con un puchero.

― Mi señor, ¿qué es lo que dice el pergamino sobre el caballero? ― preguntó Usagi temeroso de su amigo, el Daimio bajo la cabeza tristemente.

― Fue enviado a morir en la hoguera.

― ¡¿Queeé?! ― esto cayó como balde de agua fría para todos los presentes.

― Recuerden que hablamos del oscurantismo, creyeron que el hombre mentía y que había hecho pacto con el diablo, así que acabaron con la vida de dos inocentes.

― ¿Y cómo sabe que lo que traía en el vientre era un inocente?, ¿cómo sabe que no era un demonio? ― Rafael estaba preocupado por su hermano y molesto con la situación.

― Porque el pergamino fue escrito por hechiceras blancas ―, informó el Daimio ―, escucha.  
"Tiempo después de la muerte del caballero, dos semanas aproximadamente, mi hermana regresó para recuperar su valioso tesoro y liberar al caballero de una carga que no le correspondía, así como agradecerle por mantener vivo a su bebé, tristemente eso no pudo ser, mi hermana recibió la desgarradora noticia de que la Santa Inquisición había matado al noble caballero por algo que no comprendían, a partir de ese momento el corazón de mi hermana se partió al igual que su alma y poco a poco yo también la fui perdiendo. A causa del dolor por la pérdida, mi hermana se convirtió en una Banshee y ahora no puedo estar cerca de ella, lo único bueno es que las fuerzas malignas jamás podrán convertir a ese inocente en un arma contra la humanidad, lo malo es que vidas inocentes pagaron un alto precio."

― ¿Fuerzas malignas? ― preguntó un Casey algo confundido.

― Leí algo sobre esto, buscan apoderarse de algún no nato hijo de hechicera perteneciente a algún clan poderoso y así convertirlo en el soldado favorito del demonio, algo así como el incansable del infierno ―, habló Usagi recordando un momento de lectura que había tenido.

― No son clanes cualesquiera, mi buen amigo ―, sonrió el Daimio al joven samurái ―, estos clanes habían sido profetizados para proteger al inocente y evitar que el mal avanzara ―, añadió.

― Tratan de obtener inocentes para hacer de ellos seres malignos, por eso las hechiceras los entregan a completos extraños ―, reaccionó Leonardo más para él que para los demás.

― Esto es ridículo, ¿que piensan que va a hacer un hombre embarazado?, ¿tejer chambritas? ― el de carmín no se lo creía, y recibió un bastonazo de su padre.

― Es más complicado que eso jovencito, la historio del caballero fue solo la matriz; samuráis, caballeros, ninjas, guerreros de tribus, son muchas las listas de elegidos, también llamados: "LOS GUARDIANES DE LA VIDA ", éstos mantienen protegidos al producto en el anonimato mientras las madres regresan por él.

― ¿Cuántos guardianes de la vida han existido? ― No importaba cuanto lo intentara, Splinter no podía dejar de temer por su hijo mayor.

― No han sido muchos viejo amigo y no todos sobreviven a esta experiencia, esto se debe a que los demonios que encuentran a estos guardianes tienden a sacrificarlos, sacrifican a la madre o a ambos.

― No me está ayudando… ― cantó Leo aterrorizado de su situación, esta no pintaba bien por ningún lado.

― Con todo esto sólo se me ocurre una pregunta, ¿quieres ser enterrado o incinerado? ― como respuesta a la pregunta de Casey, este recibió miradas asesinas de los presentes.

― Leonardo, sé que esto es aterrador en más de un sentido ―, habló el Daimio y Leo le puso atención a lo que diría el gran sabio y emperador ―, es por eso que tienes dos opciones, el primero te liberara de la situación que estas pasando.

― ¿Y qué pasará con el ser dentro de mí? ― ante la pregunta de Leo una sombra de tristeza paso por la cara del Daimio.

― Sin un cuerpo que le ayude a subsistir… morirá sin ninguna esperanza.

― ¿Está hablando… de un tipo de… aborto? ― el Daimio asintió y Leo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, su situación era aterradora pero la solución era abominable.

― ¿Cuál es el siguiente hechizo?

― Ese sólo lo sabe la hechicera que te encomendó a su bebé, por lo cual tendrías que esperarla y mantener a esa criaturita dentro de ti.

― Eso no pasará ―, intervino Rafael autoritario ― ¿Qué necesitamos para la opción A?

― ¿Disculpa?, ¿Cuándo te di autorización sobre mi cuerpo?

― ¿No estarás pensando en mantener esa cosa?, ¿o sí?

― Eso no lo sé aún, pero me gustaría decidir lo por mí mismo, después de todo soy yo quien peligra ―, con esto, un furioso Leonardo salió de la biblioteca.

― Pero… ¡qué bien lo hiciste! ― habló Donnie, Rafael suspiró molesto.

― Hablaré con él.

― Déjalo tranquilo, Rafael ―, lo detuvo el maestro Splinter.

― Pero sensei.

― Rafael, tu hermano ya tiene muchas cosas en que pensar como para que lo hagamos sentir peor.

― Pero Leo no puede estar solo en este momento ―, dijo Mikey haciendo un puchero ―, él se siente triste.

― No te preocupes, Mikey, yo iré con él.

― Te lo agradeceré mucho, Usagi-san ― agradeció Splinter al conejo Samurái, cuando Usagi se retiró para acompañar a su amigo, Rafael comenzó un nuevo alegato.

― ¿Por qué Usagi si puede ir tras Leo y yo no?

― Si lo pones de esa forma ―, comenzó el galeno ―, Usagi es el mejor amigo de Leonardo, Leonardo confía ciegamente en él y Usagi no haría sentir peor a Leo de lo que ya se siente.

― Esta bien ya comprendí, Usagi es un santo.

― No cabeza hueca, Usagi si es amigo ―, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Casey.

Con esto finaliza el segundo capitulo espero les haya gustado a partir de aquí aparte de sus review les are unas preguntas, ustedes pueden contestarlas o no, algunas vendrán con el adelanto de un capitulo de este fic o una sugerencia para el de Once upon a TIME, ustedes deciden.

¿Como reaccionarias si tu hermano estuviera en la situación de Leo?

¿Te gustaría que decidieran por ti aun cuando se tratara de tu salud?

¿Como amig de que hablarías a alguien que estuviera en el misterioso caso de Leo?


	3. Chapter 3 MI DECICION

Hola a quienes me leen les agradezco su atención y espero les este gustando el fic continuamos con nuestra historia.

Disclaimer: las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen, agradezcamos a sus locos creadores que existan, yo solo escribo las locas historias que me vienen a la mente e incluyo a los personajes

"MI DECISIÓN"

Si la vida le había enseñado algo a Leo eso era:

1- No era justa o fácil.

2- Las cosas importantes siempre serian su responsabilidad.

3- Sus hermanos serian su prioridad (de hecho, esto sería lo primero en lista, pero en este momento que importaba)

4- Rafael no le haría las cosas fáciles y hasta las empeoraría a propósito si se lo proponía sólo para contradecirlo.

Había muchas cosas en su cabeza, pero la principal se centraba en su situación actual, ¿sería capaz de matar a una criatura que ni siquiera había empezado a vivir? Si bien el bebé no era de él, ya era parte de él y por otro lado no quería provocar el sufrimiento de una madre; sin embargo, su vida también estaba en peligro, Leonardo dio un suspiro y se sentó en una fuente del jardín real, sus paso lo habían llevado ahí sin él darse cuenta, el pasto, las flores, el aire corriendo lo tranquilizaban un poco.

― No es una decisión fácil, ¿verdad? ― preguntó Usagi apareciendo en el jardín.

― No, no lo es, ¿me estuviste siguiendo?

― Estaba preocupado, no te ves bien desde que llegaste y lo que te dijo el Daimio te puso peor.

― Discúlpame por preocuparte.

― Para eso están los amigos.

― Tengo miedo.- hablo como en un susurro el de añil pero el samurai lo escucho

― Serías un tonto si no lo tuvieras ― contestó el samurái, sentándose al lado de su amigo.

― ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

― No te lo voy a decir.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque sería como tomar tu decisión y me parece que eso no es lo que quieres ― respondió Usagi tranquilamente.

― Que conveniente.

― Leonardo-san, te conozco, y estoy seguro de que tu corazón ya tiene una respuesta.

― Al parecer me conoces mejor que mis hermanos.

― Somos amigos y aunque no pueda estar tan cerca como quisiera, tienes mi apoyo incondicional para lo que decidas ― le infundía apoyo el conejo samurái y la joven tortuga lo agradeció.

En el salón real, el Daimio, Splinter, tortugas y humanos esperaban el regreso de los dos amigos.

― Ya se han demorado demasiado ― decía el quelonio de carmín molesto.

― Debemos tener paciencia ―, habló Splinter tomando una taza de té con los presentes ―, la decisión de tu hermano, marcará su vida para siempre.  
― Pero no hay nada que decidir, la solución está al alcance de sus manos.

― ¿Y esa es la decisión que tomará tu hermano o la que tú quieres que él tome? ― cuestionó el peleador callejero a su amigo rudo.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Leo aprecia la vida en general, ¿cómo esperas que sea el mismo después de que vaya contra todo en lo que él cree?

― ¡Pero es que ésta es la manera de salvar la vida de mi hermano!

― Por si no lo recuerdas Leo también es nuestro hermano y el hijo de Splinter ― le recordó Donnie mal humorado.

― Al menos tengo a Usagi de mi lado ― la voz de Rafa era confiada.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― pregunto Splinter sin perder la paciencia.

― Usagi es su mejor amigo, él lo convencerá de que es lo mejor para él.

― Tu hijo tiene una idea muy retorcida de lo que es la amistad ―, le susurró el Daimio a Splinter.

― Me temo que así es ―, respondió la anciana rata; en ese momento aparecieron Usagi y Leo.

― ¡Leo, hermanito! ― se levantó de súbito Mickey corriendo a abrazarlo ― ¿ya te sientes mejor?

― Un poco, Mikey ―. Se dirigió a los demás y les dio una de sus famosas sonrisas ― lamento haberlos preocupado.

― Y bien, ¿cuando hacemos eso? ― preguntó Rafael .

― ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

― Ya sabes, ¿cuándo nos deshacemos de esa cosa? ― le recordó Rafael ya exasperado.

― En primera, no es una cosa, es un ser vivo que merece respeto y en segunda… no me voy a deshacer de nadie.

― ¡¿Qué?! – Rafael se había paralizado ― ¡se suponía que tú lo convencerías de deshacerse de esa cosa! ― apuntó con un dedo al conejo.

― ¿Y yo cuando dije eso Rafael-san?

― Dijiste que hablarías con él.

― No, yo sólo dije que lo acompañaría para que no estuviera solo, la decisión de que hacer sólo le corresponde a él ― le aclaró el samurái a lo que el de carmín le contestó con un gruñido.

― ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión, hijo mío? ― le preguntó Splinter al mayor.

― Hai sensei, sé que es un gran riesgo, pero no puedo matarlo, no me pertenece y ya es parte de mí, esta es la mejor opción.

― ¿Para qué?, ¿para verte morir asesinado por culpa de esa cosa? ― comenzó a alzar la voz el de carmín.

― ¡Es un inocente! ― Leo no se quedó atrás.

― ¡Dame una razón para aceptar esa decisión¡

― ¡Porque es mía, al igual que mi vida!, ¡Porque tú en muchos modos eres el responsable de esto!, ¡pero sobre todo, tu no vas a mandar sobre mí!, ¡¿queda entendido?! ― terminó Leo poniendo en su lugar a Rafael quien quedó mudo de la rabia y de impotencia.

― Creo que las hormonas del embarazo ya comienzan a afectar a Leo ― le susurró Donnie a Mikey quien asintió.

― Si esa es tu decisión, joven guerrero ―, interrumpió el Daimio para calmar un poco las cosas ―, tal vez deba comenzar a advertirte un poco de lo que estarás pasando en los meses venideros ―. Leonardo hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento ya no quería discutir más con el cabeza dura de su hermano, no ahora, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar como para perder la cabeza en discusiones que no lo ayudarían en esto.

― Toma asiento ―, invitó el Daimio y Leonardo hizo lo que se le pidió, los demás hicieron lo mismo a excepción de Rafael que molesto se recargó en uno de los pilares cercanos ―. Como entenderás al no haber visto a esa hechicera tu situación es más compleja y difícil, por lo tanto tendrás que guiarte por su voz cuando vuelvas a encontrarte con ella, también debes saber que debido a que el embarazo fue a causa de un hechizo y que tu eres varón… no se te hará pancita

―¡Valla!, al menos una noticia buena ―, bufó el de carmín.

― Cállate ― silenció el de añil y el Daimio prosiguió.

― Dentro de ti se ha abierto un tipo de espacio que no será notado, pero le permitirá al nuevo ser crecer sin problema.

― ¿Eso es bueno? ― preguntó Mikey con cierta inseguridad.

― Si pequeño campeón, de esa manera tu hermano pasara más desapercibido ―, después, dirigiendo su atención de nuevo a Leo prosiguió ―. Sin embargo, esto no te salvará de los síntomas normales de una mujer embarazada.

― ¡Perfecto! ― decía un Leo desanimado, había visto varias películas en donde las mujeres embarazadas tenían altibajos, también había visto que esperar cuando se espera… tendría que recordar quien había sugerido esas películas para hacerle pagar por ello.

― Lo siento hermanito ―, se compadeció Donnie, esperaba que no recordara que lo había obligado a ver varias películas y documentales sobre el embarazo, sólo porque él quería saber de dónde venían los bebes y después se obsesionó un tiempo con el tema.

― También debes saber que al ser un ser de un orden mágico, podría prestarte sus poderes ―, siguió el Daimio.

― ¿Eso es posible?

― Aunque no se habla mucho de ello en los pergaminos, algunas veces ha ocurrido esto, de esta manera ayudan a su protector para sobrevivir.

― ¡Al fin buenas noticias! ― sonrió Abril quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación.

― Buscaré más datos sobre esto y en cuanto los tenga enviare a Usagi con ustedes, sé que los apoyará ― el samurái asintió con respeto ante el Daimio, su amigo necesitaba todo el apoyo que fuera necesario.

― Gracias Daimio, me parece que es hora de retirarnos, Leonardo debe estar muy fatigado ―, se despidió Splinter de su amigo.

― Creo lo mismo, viejo amigo ―, respondió el Daimio ―, ahora debe cuidarse mucho, de eso depende una vida nueva.

― Joven Miyamoto, lo estaremos esperando.

― Estaré ahí apenas tenga más información, Splinter-sensei ― se despidió Usagi ―, cuídate mucho mi buen amigo.

― Así lo haré ―. Con esto los visitantes inesperados se fueron para volver a su dimensión.

― Aunque hizo lo correcto, temo por Leo ―, habló un preocupado Usagi.

― Yo también, mi joven alumno y lo que más me preocupa es la actitud de su hermano, eso es lo que menos necesita ese niño en estos momentos ― esas palabras provocaron un suspiro en el conejo samurái.

como verán Rafael tendrá muchas rabietas con el nuevo estado de su hermano, sin embargo ¿como afectara el estado de Leo en la patrulla?, si han visto películas con temáticas de embarazo tal vez conozcan la película, que esperar cuando estar esperando, mis agradecimientos a

akiane: por lo que contestaste estas de lado de Leo, lo que esta en el tema del próximo fic, eres muy valiente al no permitir que decidan por ti pero también toma en cuenta sugerencias siempre, no olvides a los que te rodean pero tampoco significa que tengas que darle gusto a todos, te pasare un adelanto del próximo capitulo por tu cuenta


	4. Chapter 4 CONMIGO O EN MI CONTRA

Hola a todos lamento haber estado tan ausente pero estoy algo apretada en la agenda, tengo próximamente una exposision de trabajos hechos de un curso y no puedo fallar, ademas tuve que ausentarme para apoyar a mi mamá en su festejo de cuarenta años como ex normalista con sus compañeras, por cierto se la paso muy bien, se que hay alguien a quien le debo el capitulo extra y de verdad lo lamento -_-´, pero no te preocupes tendrás tu recompensa, sin mas seguimos con el siguiente capitulo.

Disclaimer; las tortugas no me pertenecen, lo que me pertenece es la loca historia que en este momento estan leyendo.

"CONMIGO O EN MI CONTRA"

En un lugar oculto y fuera de la vista de los mortales, dentro de una celda, una pelinegra algo maltratada yacía en el suelo encadenada a la pared, esperaba la oportunidad de escapar o de ser salvada.

― Marina ―, se escuchó la voz de un hombre ―, espero que te hayas decidido a hablar con nosotros sobre el guardián de tu hijo ―. Pero la mujer ni siquiera se movió.

― Entonces esperaré un poco más… ― Una vez que la mujer estuvo segura de que el hombre se había marchado, pudo decir en un triste lamento

―: Por favor… no permitas que te encuentren y sobre todo, permítele vivir a mi bebé.  
En la ciudad de New York, en la guarida de la familia Hamato, Donnie le hacía el primer seguimiento a su hermano.

― Según los análisis te encuentras bien y el feto tiene dos meses y medio de gestación.

― Eso es bueno, ¿no lo crees Leo? ― le decía un animado Mikey a su hermano mayor ― ¿Leo? ― El mencionado estaba algo ido.

― Perdón… ¿que decían?

― Te estaba diciendo que el feto tiene dos meses y que se encuentra bien ― repitió Donnie preocupado.

― Lo siento, te agradezco la información Donnie, es sólo que pensaba en la mujer que me encargo a su bebé, en el peligro que debe estar corriendo y en el destino que nos ha unido, confió en un mutante al cual debería temer.

― Pero si te eligió, es porque muestras la confianza suficiente, no importa lo que seas.

― Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Rafael?

― En su cuarto golpeando su saco de boxeo ―, respondió Donnie con un suspiro cansino.

― ¿Sigue molesto? ― preguntó el de añil.

― Él siempre está molesto, no te preocupes tanto ―, lo calmaba el pecoso ―, ya se le pasará.

― Presiento… que esta vez es diferente ― su voz tenía un matiz triste.

― Oye, no te pongas así, esta fue tu decisión, ten por seguro que para bien o para mal estaremos siempre para apoyarte ―, le apoyó Donnie ―, sólo, por favor, no te dejes matar.

― Gracias chicos ― sonrío el mayor abrazando a los menores, mientras tanto en el cuarto de Rafael éste golpeaba el saco sin ninguna consideración o tipo de piedad, no entendía porque su hermano ponía en riesgo su vida por la de una mujer que ni conocía y una abominación que ni siquiera le pertenecía.

― ¡Eres. Un. Tonto. Leonardo. Hamato!

― Yo no estaría tan seguro ―, se escuchó la voz en la entrada, proveniente del Sensei y padre de las jóvenes tortugas.

― ¡Sensei! ― se sorprendió el quelonio ―, no lo oí entrar ―, realizó una reverencia.

― Lo pude notar ―, la anciana rata observaba el saco que su hijo recién había acabado de golpear ― que tú quieras que todo se haga a tu voluntad, no significa que todos lo quieran así y mucho menos puedes obligar a alguien a hacer tu voluntad.

― Es que no lo resisto Sensei, ¿por qué Leo siempre se va por el camino más difícil?

― Dudo que él lo desee así, por desgracia son las circunstancias las que lo obligaron a estar así.

― Pero él puede elegir, ¿no es verdad?

― Por desgracia Rafael, como líder y hermano mayor sus decisiones no son siempre su elección, ser el líder implica pensar más en los demás que en él mismo, en tanto a esta situación fue cien por ciento su elección esta es su naturaleza, su yo interior.

― No es justo ―, habló derrotado el de carmín.

― Gracias por entenderlo.

― ¡Yo no voy a entender nada!, ¡me niego a perder al estúpido de mi hermano en esta locura! ― comenzó a gritar Rafael.

― ¡Rafael! ― llamo al orden a su segundo hijo.

― ¡Que Rafael ni que nada!, ¡mi hermano acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte!, ¿y usted quiere que yo lo acepte, así como así? ― antes de decir algo más, Rafael recibió un bastonazo departe de su padre.

― A mí no me vas a levantar la voz, realizarás treinta lagartijas y veinte saltos mortales y tejerás arriba de una pelota y de pie por una hora.

― Pero, Sensei…

― Serán cinco si no empiezas ahora ― advirtió Splinter.

― Hai sensei ― bufó el de carmín, y se dispuso a realizar su castigo, Splinter salió del cuarto de su segundo hijo y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un té que calmara sus nervios, al entrar en la cocina se encontró a su hijo mayor quien se encontraba pensativo con una taza de té en las manos.

― Leonardo, ¿te encuentras bien? ― al escuchar la voz de su padre, Leonardo le dio una sonrisa sincera.

― Trato de estarlo sensei, pero no es tan fácil como quisiera ― respondió el mayor preparando un té para su padre.

―Tienes el apoyo de tu familia y amigos ― le animó la anciana rata.

― No de todos ―, recordó con tristeza el mayor de los quelonios ―, Rafael está en contra de esto ― de pronto su sonrisa se volvió triste, a la vez que colocaba la taza de té en las manos de su padre ―, no me sorprende que me lleve la contraria, pero me gustaría que por una vez me apoyara.

― Lo lamento hijo mío, hablé con tu hermano pero se niega a escuchar razones ― comentó el sensei soplando su té ―, sólo el tiempo podrá hacerlo entender, sólo espero que no deba haber heridos en el proceso.

― ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?, ¿acaso he hecho algo malo? ― unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Leonardo, se encontraba aterrado con su situación y su posible futuro, su vida estaba en manos de una bruja a quien desconocía y no había visto, debía estar al pendiente de no ser detectado por seres malignos de quien él no sabía casi nada. Comprendiendo los sentimientos de su primogénito, Splinter lo abrazó como hacía mucho no lo hacía, su hijo necesitaba algo de confort.

― No has hecho nada malo, esto sucedió sin que nadie pudiera preverlo ―, le decía el anciano a su hijo, mientras en las sombras Mikey miraba la triste escena.

― "No es justo, Leo no se merece esto" ― sin hacer ruido, se retiró hacia el laboratorio de su hermano genio ― Donnie…

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― preguntó el galeno sin dejar de ver el microscopio.

― ¿Existe una medicina contra la testarudez? ― el galeno levantó su mirada del microscopio y le hizo una señal para que pasara.

― ¿Rafael? ― era más una respuesta que una pregunta, pero el genio quería darle a su testarudo hermano el beneficio de la duda, Mikey asintió tristemente ― ¿Qué pasó ahora?

― Rafita sigue en las mismas y Leo está muy preocupado para resistirlo, así que pensé…

― Que si drogábamos a Rafael, Leo estaría más tranquilo ―, completó Donnie entendiendo a su hermanito, Mikey asintió de nuevo ―. No Mikey, no existe tal remedio y aunque existiera, ¿crees que Leo estaría de acuerdo con que drogáramos a Rafa? ― Mikey negó ―, además Leo con o sin Rafa estará demasiado inestable los próximos meses.

― Pero sin un Rafa que lo moleste, Leo no sufriría tanto ― Donnie rió ante la insistencia de su hermanito, no podía molestarse con él por su loca idea, después de todo él pensó en hacer lo mismo cuando vieron al Daimio.  
En el dojo, Rafael terminaba con su castigo, estaba cansado y se sentó a descansar; una mano con una botella de agua le fue ofrecida, se trataba de Leo y al verlo, Rafael le soltó un golpe en la mano tirando la botella en el proceso y derramando el contenido, el de carmín se levantó para marcharse, pero la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

― Es mi decisión, Rafael.

― Pero no es la correcta ― lo encaró el de rojo.

― ¿Por qué no es la que tú elegirías?

― ¡No!, ¡porque saldrás herido si sigues con esta tontería! ― Leonardo no se inmutó, respiró profundo.

― Ponte en mi lugar y dime, ¿acabarías con una vida inocente, cuando ni siquiera tienes el derecho de decidir? ― retó el de bandana añil, Rafa por un momento iba a responder, pero por más que lo intentaba no sabía que responder sin sentirse confundido, no quería perder a su hermano ― lo mismo pensé.

― No sabes ni quien, ni como es esa bruja.

― Como dijo el Daimio, tendré que guiarme por su voz.

― ¡Eso no es suficiente!

― Para mí lo es.

― No me agrada esto ―, bufó molesto.

― Pues a mi punto de vista sólo tienes dos opciones; estar conmigo o en mi contra y esa es tu decisión ― Leo salía del dojo molesto pero regresó unos pasos ―, por cierto, limpia lo que tiraste ―, y al fin se pudo retirar dejando a su temperamental hermano pensativo y a cargo de la limpieza. En la base de Shreeder, Hun y Karai reorganizaban a los ninjas del pie para su (y lo esperaban), próximo ataque.

― ¿No te parece extraño que esas tortugas no hayan aparecido? Hemos dejado migas de pan por todo New York sólo nos falta ponernos un letrero con letras fluorescentes y luces de neón para que aparezcan ― hablo Hun aburrido de no tener acción.

― De hecho, es preocupante, ellos no son así, ya deberían estar metiendo sus narices en la trampa ― admitió Karai con su seriedad característica sin dejar de ver a los ninjas a su mando.

―¡Que tierna!, te preocupas por ellos ― se burlaba Hun.

― Tú los mencionaste pedazo de descerebrado; además, atraparlos es prioritario para nuestro clan, no puedes atrapar algo que sientes, pero no tiene un cuerpo ―, dijo molesta la kunochi ―, además, podrían estar planeando un contraataque ― a eso Hun no dijo nada, si Karai tenía razón Shredder no estaría contento.

En la guarida Leo comenzaba a tener sus primeros problemas con el bebé y Mikey le estaba haciendo compañía, después de todo y a la vista del menor, era hora de retribuirle a su hermano todo lo que hasía por ellos.

― ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

― No, brurrr ― el pobre de Leo se encontraba devolviendo sus alimentos ― pero gracias por preguntar.

― Eso no se ve para nada divertido ― hizo una mueca el menor.

― No lo es ―, y dirigiéndose a su vientre dijo ―: bebé, yo te dejo vivir, ¿no podrías hacer tu lo mismo por mí? ― pidió con súplica ― tras unas cuantas respiraciones y enjuagarse, pudo retirarse del baño sin temor a seguir vomitando, en el pasillo se encontraron con su padre.

― Los estaba buscando hijos míos, sobre todo a ti Leonardo.

― Leo no se siente bien ―, explicó el menor.

― Me lo imagino, Donatelo me pidió que te entregara esto ― le dio un paquete de galletas saladas a su hijo mayor ― te ayudarán con las náuseas.

― Se lo agradezco sensei y en cuanto vea a Donnie también se lo agradeceré.

― ¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar a tu cuarto? ― se ofreció el de naranja.

― Por favor, Mikey.

― Yo los acompañaré ― y así los tres se dirigieron al cuarto del de añil.

En el laboratorio de Donnie, Rafael no paraba de despotricar contra Leonardo y su decisión.

― ¡Es un tonto, cabeza dura, suicida!

― Si ya dejaste de describirte, ¿podrías decirme que tienes en contra de nuestro hermano?

― ¡Hablaba de Leo, geniecito!

― Pues la descripción concuerda mucho contigo.

― Ja, ja, ja, ¡que gracioso! ¿Por qué Leo no ve que está en peligro? ¿Por qué sólo yo lo veo así?

― Leo, como nosotros, se da cuenta del peligro, la única diferencia es que su vivencia es directa y la nuestra es extraña.

― Eso no justifica que se esté arriesgando por una desconocida y la cosa esa ―, se desesperaba el de carmín.

― De hecho, es justificable ―, razonó el galeno ―, es parte de él pensar en los demás.

― Donnie, ¿no lo entiendes?, Leo me ha puesto a decidir si estoy con él o en su contra.

― ¿Y qué le dijiste?

― Nada, no le dije nada ―, suspiró el de carmín más calmado.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque no me voy a doblegar ante una tontería.

― Entonces estas en su contra ―, afirmó con tristeza Donnie.

― Yo no dije eso.

― Dijiste que no te doblegarías, eso significa que estás en su contra ―. Aunque Rafael no lo dijera abiertamente, su hermano genio tenía razón, se estaba poniendo en contra de su hermano y mejor amigo.

hasta aquí termina el capitulo titulado con migo o en mi contra, y le siguen las preguntas:

¿ se puede hacer daño a los que queremos sin darnos cuenta?

¿de cuantas maneras consideras que puedes hacer daño a tu familia?

¿que tipo de bruja crees que podría ser la madre del futuro bebe?

¿que crees que se necesite para que Rafael acepte y ayude a su hermano?

nos leemos en el próximo capitulo o en el próximo fic en que los encuentre, lo que nos caiga primero


End file.
